Diaper systems have long been used with children as a way of containing urine and excrement before a child begins to use a toilet. Diapers contain absorbent material to prevent a wearer from soiling outer garments. Diapers may also be utilized by adults or adolescents who are unable to use a toilet or may be incontinent.